Audrey
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Grace's past is discovered by Rigsby in Chap 1 and by the team in Chap. 2 when she gets shot.
1. I want you to meet someone

The Mentalist belongs to CBS

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Damn it!!" Grace van Pelt shouted because her car wouldn't start. She looked at the clock on the dash. It was 7:30. She had to be home by 8:00. She sighed and went back up to the building.

As she walked through the front door she saw Cho and Rigsby throwing around one of the balls and Jane asleep on his couch.

"Forget something Grace?" Jane asked with a smirk on his lips.

"My car won't start and I have to get home." She said exasperated, praying Jane wouldn't offer to drive her.

"I'll take you." Rigsby said standing up.

Jane and Cho shared a knowing glane and started chuckling.

"Shut up." Rigsby said sternly.

He went to tell Lisbon that he was leaving then they got in the car and her started to drive.

"Hey, do you think we could stop here? I need to talk to you about something." Van Pelt says as they drove up to a beautiful park.

"Sure." Rigsby said, not knowing the conversation to come.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"It was three years ago. My partner had died in a shootout. He was my best friend. I shut everyone out. The night after he died I went to a bar…" She started to trail off looking into the distance.

"Hey, Grace, it's ok I'm right here. Just tell me, when you're ready." Rigsby said grabbing her hand.

She clutched it, took a deep breath, and continued, "The next morning when I woke up I felt pain all over. My head hurt like hell. I slowly reached up to the back of my head and felt something warm, wet, and sticky. It was blood. I sat up and looked in the mirror. I was covered in scrapes and bruises. I remember calling 911 before I blacked out. 3 days later I wake up in a hospital bed and the doctor tells me I'm pregnant. My grandmother had recently left me quite a lot of money so I took a temporary leave of absence. About 9 months later I gave birth to my daughter Aubrey Juliana van Pelt, her middle name was after my grandmother. About a week after Aubrey's 2nd birthday I went back to work. My best friend Cassandra recently moved to the area and she's an author so she could do her work on a lap top, so she's watch Aubrey during the day for me. But everyone was treating me differently, so a month later I was transferred her. I didn't want to tell anyone. Minelli promised me he would remove it from my file. I had planned to just stay here for a while, but the minute I walked through the door and saw you I knew that that would be impossible." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Grace, I am so glad you told me. I'm glad you felt that you could trust me." Rigsby said still processing everything inside.

She slowly raised her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I think I'm ready to break some rules." She said as the smile that he loved so much crept across her lips. "But first I want you to meet someone."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rigsby pulled up into the driveway of a beautiful Victorian-style home with a pink bike in the yard.

"Wow. This is your house?" He said, amazed. Jane was the only other person in the unit who had a house.

"Yea, let's just say my grandmother was a wealthy woman." She said. "Now you need to be quiet. I wouldn't normally wake Audrey up, but I feel like she needs to meet you."

"Cool." He said as they went up the walk and Grace opened the door.

A TV was playing some reality show and a woman stood up as the door opened.

"Hey, Grace. Who's this?" The dark-haired, green-eyed woman, apparently Cassandra, said as she stood up.

"This is Special Agent Wayne Rigsby. We work together." Grace said slightly blushing.

"Oh, well I have to go. Night. Nice meeting you Wayne." Then Cassandra grabbed her laptop, notebook, and purse, and then she left.

"I'm gonna go wakeup Audrey. " Van Pelt said as she walked up the stairs.

Rigsby slowly crept to the bottom of the stairs and he could hear the conversation.

"_Hey Bumblebee. I want you to meet someone."_

"_OK Mommy."_

Van Pelt came down the stairs slowly holding a little girl wearing pink pajamas. As he saw the little girl's face he could see Grace in her. The curly red hair, the delicate features, but she also had light blue eyes that he didn't recognize.

"Wayne, I want you to meet Audrey." Van Pelt said.

"Hi Audrey." He said gently running his hand over her curls.

"Hi." The little girl said. She turned and looked at Grace. "I like his voice. Can he read me a story?" She asked. Her big blue eyes begging her mother.

"Ok, one story."

They went up to Audrey's room. Audrey sat in Grace's lap and Rigsby had his arm around Grace.

After Aufrey fell asleep, they went downstairs. They talked for a little while and then they went to bed.

When the sun shone through the windows the next morning and Rigsby woke up with Grace in his arms and he could hear Audrey watching Dora in the living room, he couldn't help thinking how much he like this.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I'll add the other character's in more next chapter. This was more of an introduction to the story.

Read and review.


	2. PIZZA! and a ring

The Mentalist belongs to CBS

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It had been 6 months since Wayne Rigsby had met Audrey. Yesterday was her 4th birthday and she called him Daddy. He should have known it was coming. He and Grace had been secretly dating for 6 months. He had moved in with them about 3 months ago, however, things had still been slightly awkward. HE knew it was his fault. He had started grinning stupidly, but when he turned around Grace was just staring at him.

"Wayne." Grace said to him. They were waiting for a suspect; they had been for the past 2 hours. All filled with awkward silence and she was sick of it. He refused to look at her.

"RIGSBY!!!" She couldn't stand it anymore and just screamed.

He looked at her. "Yea, Grace?"

"I wasn't mad. I was just shocked." She said looking at him. "I shouldn't have been, but I was. But when I heard my daughter call you Daddy, I realized that this no longer felt wrong, just waiting to get caught. I felt like I was walking on air. I felt like I could walk into Lisbon's office and just hand in my badge. You might not remember, but after you ran into that burning building and were on all those painkillers you said, "I love you Grace," and then I said, "It's not that I don't like you, I do. It's just that we work together and there are rules. And if we were to get together one of us would have to leave the unit and that would be me because I'm the Junior Agent and this job is so important to me. I don't feel like that anymore. I love you Wayne Rigsby and I don't care who knows." She said taking a deep breath.

"I love you too Grace. I was thinking maybe after we wrap up this case you, me, and Audrey could-" He trailed off as the suspect came out of the house.

They opened the doors. "CBI! STOP!" The man ran off.

"Van Pelt you follow him, I'll cut him off." And they went off in separate directions.

Rigsby couldn't see them, but he heard three shots and a scream.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. When he turned a corner, he saw Grace and their suspect lying on the ground. He could tell the suspect was already dead.

"Wayne, Wayne, help me." He heard Grace's ragged, raspy breaths calling him.

He knelt down beside her. She was shot a few inches above her heart. He took off his jacket to hold it to the wound and when he did an engagement ring fell out.

"Smooth Rigsby," van Pelt said through a smile that turned into a wince.

"This isn't how I pictured it," he said.

"Yes" she said laughing, but suddenly Grace started coughing up blood and started to shake.

"This is Wayne Rigsby. Agent down. I need EMS, stat." He said then held her in his arms.

He could hear sirens in the distance. Grace looked at him and said "Love. You. Take. Care. Of. Audrey." She said, and then went limp. He put the ring in his pocket as the paramedic came up behind him and checked Grace.

"We got a weak pulse." He yelled.

They transported her into the ambulance and he went with her holding her hand.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Teresa Lisbon stepped off the hospital elevator followed by Kimball Cho and Patrick Jane. She could see Rigsby covered in blood sitting in hospital chair head in his hands covered in blood.

"How is she?" She asked him. Rigsby lifted his head and she could tell he had been crying.

"She's in surgery." He said.

Cho noticed that for once his friend wasn't eating.

"Hey man. You okay?" He asked.

Rigsby lifted his head again and saw everyone looking at him.

"I'm fine! Ok? Just fine!" He said and walked away.

"You know they're together?" Jane asked Lisbon.

"I had an idea." She replied looking off into the distance at Rigsby.

A young woman with dark hair and green-eyes stepped off the elevator wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt carrying a little girl who she could've sworn looked like she was van Pelt's. Rigsby looked around then led the woman off into a side hallway.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee. I'll be back." He said getting up.

"Jane." Lisbon called after him, but he didn't listen.

He snuck into the side hallway and hid behind a medical cart.

"_Daddy!" The little girl exclaimed as she went into Rigsby's arms._

"_How is she?" The woman asked._

"_She's in surgery, about 50/50." He said, admitting to himself for the first time that the love of his life might not make it._

"_Ok." The woman said. She gently placed a kiss on the top of the girl's head then left._

"_Daddy?" The little girl asked._

"_Yes Audrey" Rigsby asked. So the little girl's name was Audrey._

"_Mommy got's a booboo?" Audrey asked surveying the environment._

"_Yes, Bumblebee. Mommy has a booboo." He said holding the little girl close._

Jane snuck back out to where Lisbon and Cho were waiting for him.

"Well?" Lisbon asked.

"I'm not sure." Jane sheepishly admitted.

Suddenly Rigsby emerged holding the little girl.

"Whoa." Cho said.

Rigsby quickly told them what van Pelt had told him so many nights ago.

"Excuse me. She's out of surgery. Room 212" A nurse said approaching the group.

"Ok. Thanks." Lisbon told the woman.

"I need to see her." Rigsby said putting Audrey down and squatting down to her level.

"Daddy has to go see Mommy, ok baby?" He said in a gentle voice no one had ever heard him use.

"But I wanna see Mommy." Audrey said, her lip starting to shake.

"I know you do. But Mommy doesn't want you to see her booboo. Can you stay here with Daddy's friends and be a big girl?" He asked her.

"I am a big girl…" She said contemplating her options. "Yes, I can." She said with a look of confidence on her face.

"Jane. Don't you dare confuse her or scare her. You will regret it." Rigsby said walking off. He turned around and he could see Lisbon playing with Audrey. Maybe this could work.

He opened the door and he saw Grace lying in the hospital bed. Her face was pale and was hooked up to tubes and IV's, but for some reason she looked more beautiful than she had ever seen before. He sat down in a chair beside her and reached for her hand.

After about 15 minutes of nothingness her eyelids fluttered.

"Hey." She said weakly.

"You scared me." He said looking at her.

"Lisbon knows." Rigsby said.

"How?" van Pelt asked him in shock.

"Long story." He said smiling.

"So," van Pelt said, "I believe you have something that belongs to me." She said eying his pocket.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now's as good a time as any." She said with a smile.

He got up and closed the curtains in front of the glass walls. He moved the chair and bent down on one knee.

"Grace van Pelt, will you marry me?" He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes," she said. He slid the ring on her finger and before they thought about it they were passionately kissing and her heartbeat was going really fast and the monitor went off.

Lisbon and several doctors came running to see van Pelt, whose heartbeat was back to normal, and Rigsby blushing guiltily.

Suddenly Audrey followed by Jane and Cho burst through the door.

"MOMMY!!!!!" She shouted and climbed up on the bed.

She started fingering the engagement ring on her mother's finger.

"Shit." Cho suddenly said and handed Jane $100 dollars.

"You bet on us?" She asked them, amused.

"Yep." They said at the same time.

"Hey Cho. You want a coffee? My treat." Jane said with a smirk on his lips.

"Sure, it's my money anyway." Cho said as the pair walked away.

"I have to make a phone call." Lisbon said and then left the room.

"She's calling Minelli." Rigsby said.

"I know." Van Pelt said.

Rigsby gently moved Grace over and laid down with her head resting on his shoulder and Audrey lying across his chest.

"Are you this is what you want?" He whispered in Graces ear.

"I'm 100% sure." Van Pelt said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back at the CBI Jane and Cho were in the kitchen and Lisbon was in talking to Minelli in his office, but everyone could hear the heated argument.

"RULES ARE RULES TERESA!" Minelli shouted.

"VAN PELT AND RIGSBY ARE TWO OF THE BEST AGENTS THAT HAVE EVER WORKED HERE! WHEN VAN PELT CAME HERE RIGSBY MATURED AND HAS DONE HIS BEST WORK! I CAN'T TRAIN ANOTHER NEW AGENT!" Lisbon shouted.

"FINE. THEY'RE YOUR PEOPLE YOUR PROBLEM!" He shouted.

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret this." Lisbon said happily. She had won. She left and went into the kitchen where Jane and Cho were eagerly awaiting the news.

"Well? " Cho asked.

"They both get to stay, but if their work is affected then one of them has to leave." She said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jane, Cho, and Lisbon walked down the hospital hallway with a pizza and opened van Pelt's door.

Rigsby immediately asked. "Which one of us has to leave?" He clutched van Pelt's hand.

"Neither, for now. If you can do your jobs as normal, you can stay together and stay in the unit." She said.

They both started smiling. "Thanks boss." Grace said.

"Why are we still talking? PIZZA!!!" Audrey exclaimed and watched as the adults laughed at her excitement.

Jane stood in the doorway and watched the team. Rigsby had his arms wrapped around van Pelt and they were grinning from ear to ear and Audrey was sitting in Rigsby's lap. Cho and Lisbon were sitting on the edge of the bed, talking and laughing with their coworkers.

"Jane, come sit." Lisbon said patting a spot on the bed.

He smiled. He can't believe he ever considered leaving the unit because the Red John case got transferred because he'd lose this great team and he still wouldn't catch Red John.


	3. kindergarten day

The Mentalist belongs to CBS  
Grace and Rigsby married. About a year after the last chapter.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"MOMMY!" Audrey ran into her parents' room.

Grace van Pelt-Rigsby rolled over in bed. "Yeah, honey?"

"Ya gotta get up. It's kindergarten day and Daddy can't do hair." The 5-year-old said with a smirk.

She looked at the clock. It was 7:45 and they had to get Audrey to school and meet her teacher by 8:10 and get to work by 8:30. She rolled out of bed and with Audrey's, who was jumping up and down on the bed, help got dressed and did her hair.

She went into the kitchen where her wonderful husband was making bacon and eggs to celebrate Audrey's first day. She noticed what her daughter was wearing: a pink and purple polka-dotted sundress with a white gold necklace and white sandals.

She looked at her daughter who was now eating her breakfast. "Did you pick that out yourself?"

"Daddy helped me pick it." She said.

"Daddy picked it?" She asked snaking her arms around her husband's waist and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"Yep." Audrey said. "Done!" She exclaimed putting her dishes in the sink. "I'm gonna go get my purple glitter headband. Ok, Mommy?" She then ran off before getting an answer.

Grace turned to Wayne. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was about to… But then I got a call from Lisbon and then Audrey was up and…" Not being able to think of any other answers he started to kiss her.

"What'd she call about?"

"Well Jane was pissing her off again and she wanted to know how to convert what we do for Audrey's timeouts for a man in his forties."

Audrey ran back down the stairs. Her mother did her hair and then they were off.

They got to the classroom and were talking to Audrey's teacher when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, boss. Ok. Got it. We'll be there in 10 minutes." He said writing down an address.

Grace, having finished talking to the teacher, left the room.

As they walked down the hall Rigsby briefed her about the scene.

"Woods just outside of the city. Female vic. Late 20s. Blond hair. Green eyes. No ID yet. Stabbed multiple times before a fatal shot execution style. Heavy decomp." He finished and noticed all the parents starring at them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

At the scene Grace approached the body and it was truly disgusting. She felt the food rising then she barfed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that night in their bedroom she approached him.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Tea and Crime Scenes

The Mentalist belongs to CBS.  
About 5 months since the last chapter.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Morning." Grace van Pelt-Rigsby said crankily stepping into the bullpen.

Patrick Jane, who was lying on his couch staring at the ceiling, said "Late night Grace?" with a smirk on his face."

"Jane." Kimball Cho said sternly looking at him, he knew that if he didn't drop it Rigsby would lose it.

"Yeah Cho?" Jane said sitting up.

"Drop it, ok?" He said. The blonde consultant laid back down sulking.

Van Pelt sat down in her chair running her fingers through her hair. Rigsby got up and sat on his wife's desk and started to talk in the gentle voice he reserved for her and Audrey.

"Hey, don't listen to Jane. We all know you can't sleep. Jane is just being Jane. You're six months pregnant. What do they expect?" He said looking at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Jane seems to be even more annoying than before." She said.

"How about I go make you some tea? That usually makes you feel better." He said getting up and kissing her cheek.

As he walked away she could tell he was fingering the picture from their first ultrasound that he kept in his pocket.

She logged in to her computer to see if she had any work left to do. She finished up some emails that Lisbon needed her to send out to their bosses.

Teresa Lisbon walked into the room and noticed the Junior Agent's frustrated countenance. She looked at Cho who instantly looked at Jane, who was apparently taking a nap. She walked up to his couch and kicked him. When that didn't rouse him she flicked his nose. Rigsby, who was walking back into the room, placed the tea on his wife's desk and sat down.

"Owww." Jane said as he opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else, but when he noticed Lisbon's stern glare he quickly closed it.

"We have a new case," Lisbon said handing her team the files.

Everyone got up except for van Pelt who looked warily at her husband as she stroked her slightly protruding abdomen. They had an agreement that once she started to show, no more crime scenes, but she desperately wanted to go.

"Fine, you can go, but you are riding with me and this is all you get. No interrogations, no talking to suspects. Just the scene and then we come back to the CBI."

"I love you," she said as she stood up and he walked her out to the car.

As they came out to the parking lot the other agents who were waiting for them stepped into the van.

The whole ride to the scene she had a grin on her face that could have lit up and entire city.


	5. Cancelling Story

I will not be continuing this story. Sorry if anyone was following it, but I guess you'll just have to come up with your own ending. Love ya!!! Don't shoot the messenger!!!


End file.
